The present disclosure relates generally to print media suitable for inkjet printing, more particularly, to coated print media with glossy finish.
To enhance the quality of printed image, print media are often coated with one or more coatings to promote ink transfer and/or enhance image quality. Differences in various print media characteristics are due to the differences in the type of coating used. For photographic and other high-resolution imaging, it is desirable to have print media or papers that could yield printed images with color reproduction, image quality and gloss as close as possible to the properties of silver halide photography by inkjet printing.